Miyoko Kuso
is the mother of Dan Kuso and the wife of Shinjiro Kuso. Her usual past times are watching TV and doing yoga. She appears to be a typical stay-at-home mom, always doing the cooking and cleaning. Appearance Miyoko has brown shoulder-long hair as well as brown eyes. In the first two seasons, she wears an orange shirt and blue jeans. In the third and fourth season, she has a pink and white top with jeans. Her yoga outfit consists of a pink shirt and light blue shorts. She tends to use hair clips and hair pins to change her hairstyle. Personality Miyoko is carefree and relaxed, basically letting Dan do as he pleases. However, she still displays assertiveness by not entirely letting him do or say what he wants, when and how he wants to. She does show genuine, deep love and compassion for her son, getting worried after he didn't call when he said he would and when she noticed him talking to a Bakugan (because she couldn't hear Drago respond, she thought something was wrong with Dan). She's also very kind and generous, allowing Dan's friends stay over and feeding them a buffet. However, in spite of her hospitality, she continues to display her willfulness, forcing Mira to join her yoga session despite Mira's obvious displeasure. She seems to also have a strong, good relationship with her husband, Shinjiro Kuso, and displays a love for jewelry. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers At the beginning of the series, Miyoko became concerned about her son's latest hobby. She found out about Bakugan when she was cleaning Dan's room. Mrs. Kuso found a Bakugan ball on a table, dropped it and it turned out to be a Pyrus Griffon. She soon feared something was going on when Dan gave her a frog keychain for her birthday only to not come home afterword and asks Runo and even Masquerade. When Dan comes back she and the rest of the Brawlers parents were informed of what was going on and let him go to Vestroia with the others to stop Naga. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Dan Kuso, her son, calls her in Unmasked when he returns to Earth. In Duel in the Dunes, when Dan comes in to the house she goes over to hug him only to be greeted by his friend Baron Leltoy, who she called a "sweetie". ''She then gets Mira Fermin to join her in doing some yoga, which she apparently didn't like, complaining, "Is this some Earth torture?" She continues to appear until Dan goes back to New Vestroia. Miyoko allows him to go, though she gets a bit worried about him once he leaves. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders According to Drago, she tried to make him work out with her in ''A New Beginning. In Destiny Revealed, she and Julie Makimoto received her son, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura and Jake Vallory. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Miyoko's first appearance in Mechtanium Surge was in Tri-Twister Take Down, when Marucho and Shun went to talk to her about Dan's behavior. She reappears in A Hero Returns, worried about Dan's change in behavior as of late. Her last appearance in the series is in the last episode of the first arc, when Mag Mel banishes all the people. Trivia *According to her, Dan and his father have big heads. *According to Dan and Drago, Miyoko hates surprises. *She is the only parent (of the Battle Brawlers' parents/guardians) who appeared in all four seasons. *She is one of the few characters who ever calls Dan by his full name. The only other characters who have done so are Drago and Shun; all three are very close to Dan. *A running gag is that Dan would tell her something at the last minute, without getting her permission or opinion; for example, he tells her he was bringing friends over, then hangs up before hearing what she has to say. He later tells her at the last minute that he was going to Neathia to fight against Barodius. *Mira described Miyoko's yoga session as "earth torture". Gallery Thatlookspainful.jpg|Miyoko's first appearance in the anime. MiyokoKuso1.jpg|Miyoko Kuso in Mechtanium Surge. 2011-07-22 1157.png|Baron meets Miyoko Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.10.36 PM.JPG|Miyoko and her husband in the first episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. miyoko-kuso-68914.jpg|Miyoko's worried face miyoko-kuso-68917.jpg|Miyoko doing her yoga session de:Miyoko Kuso Category:Secondary Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Female